


Today's day

by lonelittlelife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Depression, M/M, Other Issues, Sad Dave, i believe theres good discriptions of, i messes up there but whatever, life - Freeform, not even going to actually fix it, that is, the spelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelittlelife/pseuds/lonelittlelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave be sad, that's basically it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! New thing because I need to get my feels out.

"Today is..." The blond teen took a look out the window then to his phone to check the time. He took a deep breath then looked back up to his camera, that was filming. "Uh, does it even matter?" He dropped his head onto the small black desk, making everything jump and bounce from the impact, a few pencils rolling off. He took another deep sigh and lifted his head slowly.  
"Does this even matter," He brought his arm up, with his hand slightly limp and his wrist higher than his arm, his fingers in the general direction of the camera. "No one is even watching these! I don't want to do this anymore," he said in a large sigh.  
"Even if someone is watching, what are you going to do? Nothing, that's the answer! You may tell me it's ok, Dave. Or, your fine," he was practically yelling at his camera now, he let his arm go limp and it also smack the desk, like his head. "You can't call the police to make sure everything cool over here because you don't know me. That's the problem, you don't know me," he slightly chuckled as he sighed again.  
He sounded like stereo type teenager He wasn't a stereotypical teenager though, he didn't have problems like his "love" breaking up with him or someone calling him a "fag" or "looser", he was left alone at 13, when his brother just left. For some reason he still paid for things, like water and lighting, though he was sometimes behind and Dave was left with no light. He is now at the ripe age of 17, 18 in a few months! He graduated school already because his birthday was in a weird spot. 

 

You live in the old apartment. You lost contact with your sister thing, Rose, and your friend, Jade. They were awesome for the time they were around, Rose could for some reason always find a way to get into your head, Jade was just a cool friend she would always try to make you do things that you didn't really want to do or take your shades, or something else that you would never let happen. You had a great time with your friends. Well, at one time you thought about trying to be more than friends with Jade but you talked to Rose about it, also John you think, they both said it would just end poorly so you didn't want either of you to get even more hurt than you already are and you didn't go for it. John said it might work out but he was still worried and you trusted him a lot so yea .  
Like you said, there was John, who moved back to Washington after high school, that was the worst time of your life, on the last week of high School, John came up to you and gave you a strong, you tried to push him away at first, just out of surprise, but you gave and hugged him back. He ended the hug and put his, oddly sweaty hands on your shoulders, he looked you straight in the eyes and said "I'm leaving,"  
It wouldn't be a big deal if anyone would talk to you but they all left and now you just are here. You also make the shifty video things that your brother suggested so you weren't always lonely and maybe you could make some money but you ended up getting popular then forgotten, like school. 

You get a few comment every once in a while but it's just not working anymore. Nothing is fucking working! You just want to leave.  
You look up into the camera and being your hand lazily up and turn it off. You let you head meet with the desk again, this time not as violent. You sit there until your back starts to ache and sit up relatively straight so your back pops a few times, starting at the top and making its way down. You move your hands up, making your wrists pops also. You push back onto the desk, though your chair doesn't have wheels anymore, it just slides across your dirty carpet.  
There's a pain in your chest that some crappy song could probably describe. It's like, always there and it's a weird warm feeling not happiness but its uncomfortable and maybe you have an actual problem but it's weird. When you are thinking about something not exactly sad, you get a feeling as if cold wind is getting blown onto your entire back side, from your back, the backs of your arms, to your legs. It also kinda feels like someone is grabbing your legs. Not forceful just like someone's hands are rapped to the front of your shins. That usually happens when you are sitting down, which is a lot. Recently it has felt like two hands are pressed onto your back, with the wrists close and the fingers rapped around under your arms. You walk slowly out of your room until you hear your phone buzz from the dresser next to the mattress on the ground, that you call a bed. Also why the hell would anyone be trying to talk to you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a phone call?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is continuing hah. Fooled some peeps I guess. Someone's calling Dave, Who could it beeeeeeee???

The phone rings again, you having heard that slightly annoying sound in a long time. It's oddly pleasing... You turns lazily, your foot swinging in the air a bit dramatically with the other foot planted on the ground from the heel. You aren't wearing socks... that kinda burns. Ok ow. You heavily plant the foot that was being dramatic back onto the ground, your other foot comes up almost right as the other comes down.  
You start to step back into your room and you bring your foot that was burning foward to the door and-  
"GOD- hmmm Oh mY GOD," You bring your foot up to your hands and almost fall over because you are not balanced. "HOW DID I EVEN- YOU BETRAYED ME!"  
You don't even process that you are yelling at a door frame because you just stubbed like all of your toes on the said evil door. There is a throbbing pain in your food leading up to your ankle. You spend a few seconds hopping and leaning with your toes in your hands.  
After regaining yourself the phone is ringing for maybe a fourth time. You half limp throw the door, flipping it off as you walk by. You step over to the desk and smack your hand to pick up the phone. You don't even check who it is.  
"Hello," you ask with slight pain on your voice. You are over reacting a lot but you have a low pain tolerance in your legs so yea, ow.  
"Hi, is this Dave?" You hear a kinda nerdy voice. It sounds like they may have big teeth or something. Hopefully it's not someone saying bro is dead or worse. The bills are needing to be paid, by you!  
"Uh... yep it is indeed. Dave Strider," you say with pride even though, you are not proud to have that name or even just be here. The pain in your foot is gone but other pain is back.  
"Oh ok great!" The other voice is male, you got that. Wait why would it be great to be me? Oh  
"Why would it be great for it to be me, well is it great?" You ask that with confusion.  
"It's me!" That helps...  
"And you are..."

 

"John."

 

"Oh..." You go silent. It's John, like the nerdy John. The one that just like left?  
"Yep. It's a me. John Egbert?"  
He pauses.  
"Do you not remember me?"  
"Oh," you snap out of your silence "No I remember you sorry, just I having heard from you in ah... a long time."  
"Yea, sorry. I thought you wouldn't be worrying about me with your big Texas life."  
"I have no life."  
"Don't you have Rose or Jade with you?"  
"No they're also gone."  
"Oh... Well haven't you made new friends with out us?" That's something you have to think about. Well you you have. You met some cool people after you learned everyone moved. There was Karkat and Terezi but they had other friends and you kinda lost contact with them after a few months.  
"Not right now."  
"Well that's not very fun, I met a few people but that doesn't matter right now. How are you?"  
"Fine," You lie, you in fact, are not fine. "I'm kinda lonely but that's always."  
John starts to say something but the phone sounds like it's windy as hell and blowing right at the phone.  
"Hey, I can't hear you. Like wind or something?" You say kinda loudly.  
The wind stops "Oh, sorry I just got out of my car and I guess it's windy outside."  
"Were you driving while on the phone? That's hella dangerous," you say that with actual caution. You don't want him to like crash or anything.  
"No I was parked when I called you."  
"Ok, good I don't want you to die because you were talking on the phone."  
"I'm not an idiot, Dave I know what I'm doing."  
"Hmmm?"  
"You're an ass."  
"You know it." After you say that you hear a knock on the front door, you'll just let them knock and think you aren't home or something. You continue talking to John. You realized you are standing up this whole time so you flop down on your mattress, which was a bad idea because it is very short and you are tall. You almost fall back but catch yourself.  
"Woe dude, did you just die or something all I heard was a weird crunch then some air," he sounds amused or maybe scared. You don't know...  
"No I just flopped on my bed and I didn't think it through."  
He chuckles "Good job Dave." You hear another knock on the door. Hopefully they'll just leave because you are talking to this nerd, John.  
You slightly blush at the chuckle because damn it was cute and you just miss that sound.


End file.
